The Real Ghostbusters Credits 2
The Real Ghostbusters Credits 2 (Seasons 4-5) and Slimer! Credits. Due to the use of the UK syndicated tapes for the making of RGB DVD box set, which splits the Slimer! show from the Real Ghostbusters, 4th season credits do not reflect the original North American airings. Imagery in Credits The Slimer! credits and the first half of 5th season credit re-use footage from the Slimer! show, while 4th season and second half of the 5th season credits reuse previous three seasons credits of Ghostbusters walking down street. Slimer! Re-used Footage The listings go in order of when they are seen in credits. *Firehouse zoom in -Episode "Slimer for Hire" *Slimer on seat with tall sandwich -Episode "Slimer for Hire" *Professor Dweeb with Slimer Poster -Episode "Slimer for Hire" *Fred being blown away -Episode "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" *Slimer trying to scare Bruiser -Episode "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" *Slimer slimed into Picture on wall -Episode "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" *Bruiser treating Slimer like a rubber band -Episode "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" *Slimer cleaning dishes with his tongue -Episode "Slimer for Hire" *Slimer taking money from Rudy -Episode "Slimer for Hire" *Professor Dweeb dressed like a Doctor examining Slimer -Episode "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" *Mrs. Stone as the Head Nurse being put into a contraption of Dweebs -Episode "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" *Manx taken away from tall sandwich -Episode "Nothing to Sneeze At" *Slimer looking like a refrigerator -Episode "Nothing to Sneeze At" *Manx falls out of shot -Episode "Nothing to Sneeze At" Notes The Original North American 4th season credits included both the Slimer! footage and the Real Ghostbusters Walking like season 5. Discussion of "The Halloween Door" credits can be found here. While it was shown in season 5, it featured completely different credits that reused footage from the special itself. Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". Slimer! and Real Ghostbusters Season 4 (America) Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Creative Consultant Robby London "The Real Ghostbusters" Producer/Director Will Meugniot "Slimer" Producer/Director Art Vitello Executive in Charge of Production Richard Raynis Executive in Charge of Production Management Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Dawn M. Jackson Story Editor Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz Voice Director Marsha Goodman Casting Art Vitello Talent Coordinator Rick Dempsey Recording Assistants Madeleine Bascom Mark McCorkle Victor Villegas Frank Welker as "Slimer" and Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice Lamarche Kath Soucie as "The Ghostbusters" with Charlie Adler Jeff Altman Faye De Witt Cree Summer Francks April Hong Katie Leigh Danny Mann Jeff Marder Danny McMurphy Alan Oppenheimer Additional Cast Lewis Arquette June Foray Rob Paulson B.J. Ward "Slimer" Supervising Associate Producer John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. Production Coordinator Andrea Sachs Production Assistants Jose Gonzales Matthew Reeder "Slimer" Storyboard Artists Bill Snelgrove Steve Gordon Chuck Harvey Chris Jenkins Doug McCarthy Dave Schwartz Patrick A. Ventura "Slimer" Key Character Design Keith Baxter Additional Character Designers Sue Crossley Doug McCarthy Prop Designer Don Parmele Model Clean-up Sue Crossley Raul Salaiz "Slimer" Background Designers Bruce Zick Andrew Greybeal Color Background Painters Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Additional Color Backgrounds Richard Martin Hector Martinez Color Key Artist Rivka Schaffner Ann Thorsteinsson "Slimer" Animation Produced By The Great American Animation Co. Wang Films Productions, Co., Ltd. "The Real Ghostbusters" Supervising Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinators Edward Anop Clancy Fort Eric Heitsman Robert Michael Silver "The Real Ghostbusters" Art Director Alex Stevens Storyboard Supervisor Stan Phillips "The Real Ghostbusters" Storyboard Artists Frank Paur Don Manuel Bill Barry Brian Chin Larry Dallas Tim Burgard Rick Hoberg Patricia Wong Storyboards Clean-Up Vincent Waller Pat Agnasin Prop Designer Russell Chong "The Real Ghostbusters" Character Designers Bob Camp Charles Crawford Paula La Fond Everett Peck Bruce Timm "The Real Ghostbusters" Background Designers Andre Clavel Bruce Zick Color Background Painters Timothy Barnes Greg Battes Abel Laxamana Color Key Artist Patricia Martinez Kevin Grimm Carol Wyatt "The Real Ghostbusters" Lip Assignment Animator Bill Knoll Translation Hatsue Abe Minoru Terao "The Real Ghostbusters" Animation Produced By Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Animation Supervised By Masayuki Akehi Osamu Kasai Takeshi Torimoto Production Liaison Pico Hozumi Executive in Charge of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Sound Editor Richard Bruce Elliott Dialogue Editors Richard S. Cannon Gregory K. Bowron Michelle R. Rochester Robert T. Gillis Elvida Abella Format Editors Lars Floden Susan L. Vovsi Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz Music Editor Joe Thornton Sound Effects by Zound FX Russell Brower Rerecording Mixer Jim Hodson Michael Mancini Videotape Supervisors Phil R. Defibaugh Kim Beresford Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Assistant Editors Karen S. Rosenbloom Donald P. Zappala Post Production Coordinators Firooz Adelamini Mark A. Tracy "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1988 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Columbia Pictures Television A Unit of The Coca-Cola Company Season 4 (UK/DVD) Note that these are the credits of the UK Credits and may not be the same as the North American credits. Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Creative Consultant Robby London "The Real Ghostbusters" Producer/Director Will Meugniot Executive in Charge of Production Richard Raynis Executive in Charge of Production Management Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Dawn M. Jackson Story Editor Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz Voice Director Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Rick Dempsey Recording Assistants Madeleine Bascom Mark McCorkle Victor Villegas Frank Welker as "Slimer" and Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice Lamarche Kath Soucie as "The Ghostbusters" with Charlie Adler Jeff Altman Faye De Witt Cree Summer Francks April Hong Katie Leigh Danny Mann Jeff Marder Danny McMurphy Alan Oppenheimer Additional Cast Lewis Arquette June Foray Rob Paulson B.J. Ward "The Real Ghostbusters" Supervising Associate Producer Gaetano Vaccaro Production Coordinators Edward Anop Clancy Fort Eric Heitsman Robert Michael Silver "The Real Ghostbusters" Art Director Alex Stevens Storyboard Supervisor Stan Phillips "The Real Ghostbusters" Storyboard Artists Frank Paur Don Manuel Bill Barry Brian Chin Larry Dallas Tim Burgard Rick Hoberg Patricia Wong Storyboards Clean-Up Vincent Waller Pat Agnasin "The Real Ghostbusters" Character Designers Bob Camp Charles Crawford Paula La Fond Everett Peck Bruce Timm Prop Designers Russell Chong "The Real Ghostbusters" Background Designers Andre Clavel Bruce Zick Color Background Painters Timothy Barnes Greg Battes Abel Laxamana Color Key Artist Patricia Martinez Kevin Grimm Carol Wyatt "The Real Ghostbusters" Lip Assignment Animator Bill Knoll Translation Hatsue Abe Minoru Terao "The Real Ghostbusters" Animation Produced By Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Animation Supervised By Masayuki Akehi Osamu Kasai Takeshi Torimoto Production Liaison Pico Hozumi Executive in Charge of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Sound Editor Richard Bruce Elliott Dialogue Editors Richard S. Cannon Gregory K. Bowron Michelle R. Rochester Robert T. Gillis Elvida Abella Format Editors Lars Floden Susan L. Vovsi Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz Music Editors Peter Collier George Probert Sound Effects by Zound FX Russell Brower Rerecording Mixer Jim Hodson Michael Mancini Videotape Supervisors Phil R. Defibaugh Kim Beresford Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Assistant Editors Karen S. Rosenbloom Donald P. Zappala Post Production Coordinators Firooz Adelamini Mark A. Tracy "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1988 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Slimer! (UK/DVD) Note that these are the credits of the UK Credits and may not be the same as the North American credits. Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Creative Consultant Robby London "Slimer" Producer/Director Art Vitello Executive in Charge of Production Richard Raynis Executive in Charge of Production Management Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Dawn M. Jackson Story Editor Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz Voice Director Marsha Goodman Casting Art Vitello Talent Coordinator Rick Dempsey Recording Assistants Madeleine Bascom Mark McCorkle Victor Villegas Frank Welker as "Slimer" and Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice Lamarche Kath Soucie as "The Ghostbusters" with Charlie Adler Jeff Altman Faye De Witt Cree Summer Francks April Hong Katie Leigh Danny Mann Jeff Marder Danny McMurphy Alan Oppenheimer Additional Cast Lewis Arquette June Foray Rob Paulson B.J. Ward Roscoe Lee Brown Dan Gilvezan Gregory Martin "Slimer" Supervising Associate Producer John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. Production Coordinator Andrea Sachs Production Assistants Jose Gonzales Matthew Reeder "Slimer" Storyboard Artists Bill Snelgrove Steve Gordon Chuck Harvey Chris Jenkins Doug McCarthy Dave Schwartz Patrick A. Ventura "Slimer" Key Character Design Keith Baxter Additional Character Designers Sue Crossley Doug McCarthy Prop Designer Don Parmele Model Clean-up Sue Crossley Raul Salaiz "Slimer" Background Designers Bruce Zick Andrew Greybeal Color Background Painters Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Additional Color Backgrounds Richard Martin Hector Martinez Color Key Artist Rivka Schaffner Ann Thorsteinsson "Slimer" Animation Produced By The Great American Animation Co. Wang Films Productions, Co., Ltd. Executive in Charge of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Sound Editor Richard Bruce Elliott Dialogue Editors Richard S. Cannon Gregory K. Bowron Michelle R. Rochester Robert T. Gillis Elvida Abella Format Editors Lars Floden Susan L. Vovsi Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz Music Editor Peter Collier Sound Effects by Zound FX Russell Brower Re-recording Mixer Jim Hodson Michael Mancini Videotape Supervisors Phil R. Defibaugh Kim Beresford Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Assistant Editors Karen S. Rosenbloom Donald P. Zappala Post Production Coordinators Firooz Adelamini Mark A. Tracy "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1988 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Season 5 Supervising Producers Andy Heyward Len Janson Chuck Menville Executive Consultants Ivan Reitman Bernie Brillstein Creative Consultant Robby London "The Real Ghostbusters" Produced and Directed by Will Meugniot "Slimer" Produced and Directed by Art Vitello Executive in Charge of Production Winnie Chaffee Assisted by Dawn M. Jackson Stacey Gallishaw Story Editors Len Janson Chuck Menville Script Coordinator Lori Crawford Assisted by Lynn Helsel William A. Ruiz George Robinson Voice Director Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Mark McCorkle Rick Dempsey Recording Assistants Madeleine Bascom Mark McCorkle Sylvia Villagran Robert Schooley John Tirpak Frank Welker as "Slimer" Cast Dave Coulier Buster Jones Maurice La Marche Frank Welker Kath Soucie Rodger Bumpass Additional Cast Charlie Adler Jeff Altman James Avery Roscoe Lee Brown June Foray Cree Summer Francks Linda Gary Ron Green Karen Hartman April Hong and Katie Leigh Jocko Marcellino Danny Mann Jeff Marder Gregory Martin Danny McMurphy Betty Muramoto Patrick Pinney and Frank Renzulli Stanley Ralph Ross Alan Shearman B.J. Ward Stanley Wojno Jr. Supervising Associate Producer John O'Sullivan Francis, Jr. Production Coordinators Chris Takami Michael Pole Andrea Sachs Production Assistants Michelle Russo Kurt Weldon "The Real Ghostbusters" Director of Animation Kazuo Terada Art Director Patricia Wong Storyboard Supervisor Stan Phillips Assistant Storyboard Supervisor Don Manuel "The Real Ghostbusters" Storyboard Artists Rick Hoberg Tom Nesbitt Phill Norwood Frank Paur Mike Swanigan David Thrasher Vincenzo Trippetti David Lawry Storyboards Clean-Up Pat Agnasin Kelly Spencer Tim Callahan "The Real Ghostbusters" Key Character Design Carlos Huante Paul Torres Additional Character Design Kathi Castillo Michael Diederich Gerald Forton Tim Gula Dale Hendrickson Paula La Fond Armando Norte Background Designers Armando Carillo E.R. Cruz Vladimir Spasojevic Prop Designer William Barry "The Real Ghostbusters" Color Background Painters John Calmette Able Laxamana Ann Guenther Richard Martin Hector Martinez Bob Schaeffer Enzil Baldi Color Key Artist Adriana Galvez-mann Li Harmon Kit Harper Janice Cohen Lip Assignment Animators Kent Holaday Bill Knoll Translation Minoru Terao Kazuko Yamamoto Noriko Norvell Romio Satoh "Slimer" Storyboard Artists Bill Snelgrove Steve Gordon Chuck Harvey Chris Jenkins Doug McCarthy Dave Schwartz Patrick A. Ventura "Slimer" Key Character Design Keith Baxter Additional Character Design Sue Crossley Doug McCarthy Prop Designer Don Parmele Model Clean-up Sue Crossley Raul Salaiz "Slimer" Background Designers Bruce Zick Andrew Greybeal Color Background Painters Ann Guenther Kathryn Yelsa Additional Color Backgrounds Richard Martin Hector Martinez Color Key Artists Rivka Schaffner Ann Thorsteinsson "Slimer" Animation Produced by The Great American Animation Co. Wang Films Productions, Co., Ltd. Executive in Charge of Post Production Thierry P. Laurin Assisted by Kimberly R. Cronin Supervising Sound Editor Richard Bruce Elliott Dialogue Editors Gregory K. Bowron Richard S. Cannon Elvida Abella Theresa M. Gilroy Ron Fedele Robert T. Gillis Michelle R. Rochester Heather Elliott Supervising Sound Engineer Michael J. Cowan Format Editors Lars Floden William P. Magee Susan L. Vovsi Assistant Editors Donald P. Zappala Karen Rosenbloom Track Reader Mark McNally Supervising Music Editor Stuart Coetz Music Editors John Motarotti Joe Thornton Sound Effects by Zound FX Russell Brower Re-recording Mixer Jim Hodson Michael Mancini Videotape Supervisors Phil R. Defibaugh Elvida Abella Kim Beresford Post Production Coordinators Firooz Adelamini Nye Tucker Mark A. Tracy "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker Jr. Performed by John Smith Music by Haim Saban Shuki Levy Based on the Motion Picture "Ghostbusters" Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Executives Producers Michael C. Gross Joe Medjuck ©1989 Columbia Pictures Television, a division of C.P.T. Holdings, Inc. All Rights Reserved Produced In Association With DIC Columbia Pictures Television A Unit of Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc. External Links *Bluetailvappy- "April 1989 Saturday Morning Commercial Break" video (Link to "Credits for Season 4" video.) Gallery Slimer! and Real Ghostbusters Season 4 (America) Images from Bluetailvappy video. SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc01.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc02.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc03.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc04.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc05.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc06.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc07.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc08.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc09.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc10.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc11.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc12.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc13.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc14.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc15.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc16.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc17.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc18.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc19.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc20.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc21.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc22.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc23.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc24.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc25.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc26.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc27.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc28.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc29.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc30.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc31.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc32.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc33.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc34.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc35.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc36.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc37.png|''(Credit:Bluetailvappy)'' Season 4 (UK/DVD) RGBCreditsSeason4sc01.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc02.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc03.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc04.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc05.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc06.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc07.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc08.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc09.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc10.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc11.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc12.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc13.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc14.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc15.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc16.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc17.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc18.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc19.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc20.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc21.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc22.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc23.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc24.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc25.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc26.png| RGBCreditsSeason4sc27.png| Slimer! (UK/DVD) SlimerCreditssc01.png| SlimerCreditssc02.png| SlimerCreditssc03.png| SlimerCreditssc04.png| SlimerCreditssc05.png| SlimerCreditssc06.png| SlimerCreditssc07.png| SlimerCreditssc08.png| SlimerCreditssc09.png| SlimerCreditssc10.png| SlimerCreditssc11.png| SlimerCreditssc12.png| SlimerCreditssc13.png| SlimerCreditssc14.png| SlimerCreditssc15.png| SlimerCreditssc16.png| SlimerCreditssc17.png| SlimerCreditssc18.png| SlimerCreditssc19.png| SlimerCreditssc20.png| SlimerCreditssc21.png| SlimerCreditssc22.png| SlimerCreditssc23.png| SlimerCreditssc24.png| SlimerCreditssc25.png| SlimerCreditssc26.png| Season 5 One image is from Darian M. Sewell. RGBCreditsSeason5sc01.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc02.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc03.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc04.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc05.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc06.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc07.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc08.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc09.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc10.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc11.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc12.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc13.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc14.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc15.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc16.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc17.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc18.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc19.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc20.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc21.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc22.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc23.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc24.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc25.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc26.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc27.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc28.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc29.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc30.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc31.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc32.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc33.png RGBCreditsSeason5sc34.png SlimerRGBCreditsSeason4sc36.png vlcsnap-2015-11-15-23h36m43s519.png Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Slimer!